Its Time To Let Me Go
by The Keeper of Darkness
Summary: The rain poured on through the ceremony. It was as if the sky itself was mourning the loss. Anna stood in front of the casket, staring brokenly at the beautiful woman before her. Quick One-Shot.


The rain poured on through the ceremony. It was as if the sky itself was mourning the loss. Anna stood in front of the casket, staring brokenly at the beautiful woman before her. She looked so peaceful, draped in a soft blue dress that resembled the first ice dress the woman had created. The dress had an open neck, exposing her shoulders, the bodice was a soft light blue, the sleeve an even lighter shade, coming into a v-shaped pattern on her hands. It ran down, hugging her figure and covering her legs. There was no slit in this dress. And it did not come close to matching Elsa's mastery. Yet, Anna wanted her queen the rest free, and she felt that draping her in similar clothes that she wore when Elsa had found herself. When she let go of her fear.

Anna reached her hand out to run her fingers through the braided platinum locks. She untucked the single braid from underneath her shoulder, and draped it elegantly over top of it. A tear rolled down Anna's cheek as she took in the sight of her sister. She looked so peaceful. Anna didn't think she had ever seen such peace on Elsa before. There was always fear. A bitter sob broke from her lungs before she could stop it, and Anna found herself clutching the cold hand that lay limp.

"Elsa please. Please come back to me. Im not ready to do this. Elsa, I...I can't let you go" she wailed, bringing the limp hand to her cheek. A rough hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Kristoff looking at her with bitter regret.

"Anna, its time." he said solemnly.

Anna shook her head rapidly. "NO!" she cried, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She gripped the hand tighter. "She can't leave me. Elsa you can't leave. You promised we'd stay together. Elsa you promised." she sobbed, reaching for the body of the fallen queen.

Kristoff grabbed her first, he gently held her back, trying to draw the girl away. Anna fought him, lunging over and over for her, her wails turning into desperate screams. "No Elsa No. I can't be alone again. Not after all this."

A choked cry.

"Elsa, I love you Elsa! Elsa please!" she fell limp in Kristoff's arms, watching the casket close. The last time she would ever see her sister. "I love you." she whispered as the coffin was lowered. Her body racked with sobs and the blonde man held her. Olaf came up to her quietly and tugged on her dress.

"Anna whats wrong. Why is Elsa in that box?" he asked.

Anna turned to him, tears in her eyes she forced a smile. "Well Olaf, Elsa has gone to a better place. I guess its just me here to play with you from now on." she said, dropping to her knees to face the snowman.

Olaf blinked. The smiled. "Thats okay! I love playing with you. Plus, I know Elsa will come back one day. She loves you Anna." he said clapping his hands.

And nodded. "I know Olaf, I know."

A new wave of tears followed as she embraced the snowman.

* * *

A knock on the door. "Princess Anna, I have a letter for you." came Kai's voice from behind the door. It had only been two days since the funeral, and Anna wasn't ready to face anyone. She had spent those days sobbing, unable to eat or drink. Her little bits of sleep were filled with thoughts of Elsa. Elsa was her everything. An now, she was gone.

"Not now Kai." she mumbled curling farther into the pillow.

"Princess, I think you will want to read this. Its from your sister." he called back. Anna's eyes shot wide open and she immediately leapt out of the bed.

_Elsa. _

She slammed open the door and snatched the letter away. She nodded to Kai and he bowed as she shut her door.

The letter as sealed in a white envelope, the word _Anna_ was written on the front in delicate cursive. Anna flipped the letter open to reveal her sister's royal seal.

Anna hesitated before breaking it open and removing the letter inside. It was a letter, her sister's hand writing no doubt. It held that sense of elegance that Anna could recognize to be the queen in an instant. With a sigh she sat down in the bed and began to read.

_My dearest Anna, _

_If you are reading this now than that would mean that I have passed, and that my funeral was held two days ago..._ Anna scanned the words in surprise. Elsa had written this to her, before she died. She continued.

_Oh my lovely and wonderful sister, I know you are feeling so alone right now. But as you will soon come to see, the halls are not as empty as they seem. Please do not forget that you have friends among you. That you are never alone. And that just as I promised, I will never leave you. _

_Anna. I do not care if I have to pry open hell's gates to be with you, I am there. Trust me on that. I am here now, holding you. Loving you. Just as I do every day..._ Anna stopped again, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face. She remembered. Elsa remembered her promise. She was here, watching. Anna knew it.

_You are my light sweet sister, the only reason I made it as far as I did was the hope of seeing your shinning face. Even if just for a moment. I wish, with all my heart that I could take back the lonely days of our childhood. That I never shut you out. I truly wish that I had made more of an effort to be with you each and every day. But I was so afraid. I know you don't hold any of it against me. Your love has proven this to me... '_Oh Elsa' Anna thought bitterly. 'I have long since forgiven you. I wish you had not held that in after all this. I love you my sister. I do not blame you for what happened in the past' she continued, hoping Elsa would hear her.

_Anna, you trekked across the frozen wasteland that I created, just to save me. Someone who did nothing but hurt you. I still cannot fully comprehend the love you bear in your heart. Or how you were willing to lay down your life for me, even though I was the cause of it. Anna. Always remember that it was you who saved me. That I could learn to live without fear because of you. That i could learn to love myself because of you... _Anna set the letter down. A fresh wave of sobs racking her body. Her sweet Elsa underestimated herself so much. Elsa saved Anna as much as she had saved her sister. Without Elsa, Anna would have never been able to find the courage to do what she did. Without Elsa, she was lost. With tears falling from her stained cheeks she picked up the letter and resumed reading.

_My love for you is eternal sweet one. And I hope you can still feel it around you..._ "I can Elsa." Anna whispered. "I can"

_Since I'm gone this leave you as the new Queen of Arendelle dear sister. Heaven knows you'll do a better job than I will. Just remember not to bankrupt the kingdom ordering cases of your imported chocolate Anna. We wouldn't want Arendelle to fall to those delicious sweets... _Anna laughed despite herself. She knew she could never match up to Elsa, but the elder's warning brought a bit of light to her.

_I do wish you the best of luck in your reign, I know that you will be able to become a great a beautiful queen. You are my Anna after all. And I know that my Anna would never give up. She is far too stubborn to do so..._ Anna gave a slight huff. Elsa was far more stubborn than she.

_Oh Anna, pay no mind to my teasing. I do it all out of love... _"Oh Elsa, you know me so well" she said out loud as she read the next line.

_And Anna? Please make sure you take care of Olaf. Not that I have any doubts that you won't. I'm not quite sure what runs through that snowman's head, but he is precious to the both of us. Please my sweet sister, find the joy in his innocence. Do not let yourself fall into despair because of me. I only want to see you happy... "_Of course I will take care of him. He was created by you. He is precious to me as he is to you." she gulped 'And Elsa, I don't know how I can find joy anymore. I just...I'm so alone without you." she sobbed, and with a heavy heart continued on.

_Fret not dear one. We will reunite again. And by then we will be able to spend the rest of eternity side by side. I promised you that didn't I?... _

Anna sniffed. She knew Elsa's words rang true. Even if they had to drag themselves through the pits of hell they would find each other again. Because that was how much they meant to each other. Anna could not help but smile a bit at the thought of seeing Elsa again. "Soon Elsa. Soon." she whispered.

_There is one last thing I must ask of you Anna. Please promise me you will hold true to this. Never stop smiling. Never stop being Anna. Because, even if I'm gone, I still need you to be my Anna. And I would never want you to change._

_I love you Anna. I love you more than I love anything else. _

_Until we meet again my sister, _

_Elsa_

As Anna read the last bit, she glanced up. And at that moment she swore she saw her sister before her, holding her cheek and smiling softly at her.

"I promise Elsa. I love you." she said as she stared into the ice blue eyes she loved. Her sister nodded and kissed her cheek, before turning and fading into nothing. But as her figure faded, Anna could hear Elsa's voice whisper.

"I know Anna. I know..."

* * *

**Annnnd thats it guys. I can tell you I was in tears writing that last part. So, this was a little one-shot I decided to do, because honestly I was feeling really sad. Sorry its so damn short ;-;**

**No. I don't know how Elsa died. Maybe one day I'll turn this into a story. **

**Now, off of the sad note I'd like to say I'm officially somewhat, maybe, could possibly be back from the dead.**

**But I'm restarting this account. **

**None of my old stories will be continued (Sorry Never Let You Go Fans) as I lost inspiration. **

**Honestly the past few months have been bitterly hard. **

**But the past is in the past right? Im going to start getting better soon...I hope. **

**But, I am officially mostly sticking to frozen fics, and I'm currently working on the first chapter of my new story. No promises when it'll come out, as its been going through a lot of drafts...expect that from me eventually. **

**Other than that reviews, pm's, and follows are adored and make me a Happy Snowman...queen...****  
**

**Hope to see you all soon **

**Love, **

**Alice**


End file.
